


He30题

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	He30题

1.相拥入眠  
他们的睡相很奇特。  
Loki习惯在入梦时抱着Thor的红披风，而早已变成鬼魂的Thor习惯在入睡时拥着他再也碰不到的爱人。  
2.一同外出购物  
“这件衣服，有更大一码的吗？”  
“先生您穿这个码数的就够了。”  
“不是我自己穿。”  
“那本人来店里试一下更容易看出效果。”  
“…他太忙了，来不了了。”  
3.半夜一起看恐怖电影  
作为真正的鬼魂，Odinson先生觉得电视里的僵尸演技真的很尴尬，但这并不妨碍他想冲进电视和僵尸打一架。  
谁让它们吓到了他的爱人了呢。  
4.一方的起床气  
从被扔到地上的闹钟就能得出床上的人在闹起床气这个结论。  
“起床了好么，待会儿的议政会真的要赶不上了。”  
一遍又一遍的叫早让Thor觉得自己像一只调错频的对讲机，他不断向外发出信号，他的队友却永远收不到。  
5.做饭  
今天的晚饭也是两人份的。  
一盘只吃了寥寥几口，而一盘则一口没动。  
6.大扫除  
他曾经穿过的袜子，系过的领带，握过的钢笔…  
Loki看着这些从犄角旮旯里翻出来的曾经属于Thor的东西，觉得心口那道尚未痊愈的疤痕又被撕裂了。  
7.浏览过去的相片  
照片里的两个人笑得正欢。  
照片外只剩一个人独自垂泪。  
8.吐槽对方的生活习惯  
“说了多这么少次不许再熬夜了！”  
“再不记得吃早餐我就要吓你了！”  
生前就是爱人恶劣的生活习惯毫无办法的Odinson先生在死后更是束手无策。  
9.相隔两地的电话  
“您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨。”  
10.早安吻  
Thor嫉妒自己每天早上可以得到一个吻的遗照。  
11.替对方挑衣服  
“这件显得你的腿特别长，不许穿。”  
“这件露的太多也不行。”  
“你就是去个墓地穿这么好看干嘛。”  
12.讨论关于宠物的话题  
曾经他们捡到过一只小猫，黑白两色的，眼睛里的蓝膜都还没褪。  
他们把小猫被送到了救助中心，商量好了以后稳定了就把它接回去。  
世事无常，他们当时谁也没能料到他们没有以后了。  
13.一方卧病在床  
体温表在抽屉里，感冒药在旁边的柜子上。  
Thor看着烧得迷迷糊糊的Loki对着备忘录翻箱倒柜时，头一次感激自己生前的担忧。  
他还记得Loki拿着他写的备忘录时嫌弃的表情。  
“我又不是孩子了。”他说。  
可Thor知道他的爱人肯定照顾不好自己。  
14.午睡  
知道以后不会再有人帮自己掖被子的Loki连睡相都变得老实起来。  
15.帮对方吹头发  
Loki不喜欢吹头发，他总是习惯让头发自然风干。  
Thor喜欢帮Loki吹头发，他总是一边撩起Loki还在往下滴水的发丝一边向他科普不吹头发的坏处。  
无非就是不吹头发容易感冒之类的。  
Loki一边活动着因为高举吹风机而酸痛的手臂，一边回想着Thor的唠叨。  
他果然还是不喜欢吃头发。  
16.出浴后的怦然心跳  
望着那张被热水和蒸汽熏得绯红的脸，Thor觉得自己胸腔里那颗寂静已久的心脏似乎再次跃动起来。  
17.庆祝某个纪念日  
墓碑前放着一杯啤酒和一盒炸鸡。  
邪神凝视着墓碑上的十字架，在Thor去世整整一年里，他依然没有弄清楚他哥哥为什么会对这些垃圾食品如此着迷。  
18.接对方回家  
“我们回家。”  
火葬场的员工甲表示，这句缱绻的呢喃是他亲耳听到那位黑发绿眼的绅士对捧在怀里的骨灰盒说的。  
19.离家出走  
Loki最后还是穿着那身显身材的西装去扫了墓。  
劝说失败的雷神被气得离家出走半小时。  
最后还是因为挂念心上人灰溜溜地飘回了家。  
20.一场飞来横祸  
伟大的雷神也有无能为力的时候。  
比如说灵魂体的他无论如何都不能把爱人从那辆失控的车前推开。  
21.屋顶上看星星  
如果说每一位逝者都会变成夜空中的一颗星星的话，那么拯救了全世界的Thor一定会是夜幕中千万颗星辰中最闪耀的那颗。  
22.一个惊喜  
飞来横祸未必就是坏事。  
而死亡让我们重新相聚。  
23.讨论关于孩子的话题  
隔壁的房间摆放着一只玩具熊和一辆遥控车。  
那是Thor买的他们未来的孩子的。  
24.因恶劣天气被困在家里  
Loki不喜欢雨天，他皱着眉头看着电闪雷鸣的窗外。  
“要是我还活着就好了，就可以将这些乌云驱散了。”  
站在Loki背后的Thor这样想着。  
25.喝醉  
再狡猾的人在酒精的作用下都得直面自己的真心。  
红着脸的邪神抱着Thor的衬衫喃喃着：“我好想你。”  
26.无伤大雅的小打小闹  
即便是变成了一只鬼，Thor也依然拥有极强的占有欲和嫉妒心，而当Loki和别的男人说话时，他这种负面情绪就会攀升到顶峰，这个时候他就会使出一些鬼魂特有的恶作剧。  
“抱歉，我家灯管最近可能接触不良。”  
在一阵忽明忽暗后，Loki对来谈合作的人这样说。  
27.穿错衣服  
在最开始的时候，Loki经常会穿上Thor的衣服。  
衣服上残留的气味能给他一种Thor就陪在他身边的错觉。  
28.一方受轻伤  
想为Loki包扎伤口的Thor被那颗温热的血珠砸穿了身体。  
29.意外的求婚  
Loki捏着这枚从Thor生前用的写字台抽屉里翻出来的钻戒往自己的无名指上套。  
尺寸刚好。  
Loki被金属冰凉的触感迅速染红的眼睛吓坏了一直在旁边观望的Thor。  
“嘘，嘘，别哭，是款式不喜欢吗？”  
30.滚床单  
当浴室传来难耐的喘息声时，Thor想他终于明白了阴阳两隔的意义。


End file.
